In the past, theatrical performances have used flames in conjunction with music to produce a dramatic effect. However, such theatrical flame effects have required the use of a pre-recorded sequence of timed triggers to coordinate the flames with the music or to punctuate the music with the flames. These pre-recorded sequences are time consuming and expensive to create. Additionally, some past systems have placed sound systems dangerously close to the source of the flames or the fuel for the flames. Since fuels such as propane and natural gas react to butyl rubber, which is common in speaker construction, there is a potential for fire and or explosions when the gas is in direct contact with the speakers.
Therefore, systems and methods are needed for more directly linking sound with the levels and/or volume of flames of a fire, while decreasing the risk of damage to the source of the sound and decreasing the risk of explosion.